Twins in Time
by Kiena72989
Summary: All about the life and time of twin siblings Kiena and Shinta. They are on a miraculous adventure that is just starting and don't even know it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin Charecters.  
  
Chapter 1:  
A figure crouched in the shadows of the growing darkness. It hardly dared to breathe, hardly moved, eyes scanning the darkness. They were obviously watching and waiting for someone. The figure moved to get a better view, and in the process, was caught by the moonlight, showing brilliant purple eyes and a masked face; revealing the face of the masked fighter, the greatest assassin so far in the revolution, though closely followed by Battousai the Manslayer. And the masked fighter she was.  
The masked fighter smiled slightly. "Come on Battousai. I'm waiting," she whispered.  
She scanned the area again, and saw nothing, except.across from her rooftop, a shadow moved in a small discreet alley. Straining her eyes, she could see nothing more than it's movement. She decided to take a different approach, and closed her eyes.  
"A human.male.has a sword.assassin." she whispered. She opened her eyes. "Hmmm, an assassin, What's he doing here? I just don't know. That is interesting, yet dangerous for the one whom he is intending to assassinate. Hmmm.I shall have to wait and see." She tightened her grip on her sword and pushed her thumb upwards. Hearing the soft, familiar, click, she looked down to see a small piece of metal caught by the sliver of a moon.  
The sound of sandals hitting the ground brought her head up with a snap. She gasped slightly. A red-haired, purple-eyed, boy was walking down the road.  
"Kenshin," she gasped again, "the assassin.he must have known.oh my gosh.Kenshin!"  
She grabbed her sword even tighter. If the assassin even came close to killing Kenshin.she'd attack. The assassin wouldn't even know what had hit him. Fire rose up within her, bringing with it a hatred she had never known.  
The sound of running turned her attention to the other end of the street, away from the two male assassins. A young girl with a ponytail of long black hair was running down the street. She was headed straight towards the assassins at the other end of the street. She hit patch after patch of moonlight, and the masked fighter was sure that the girl had tears in her eyes. She stopped running, coming to a sudden halt. She had stopped a few feet from Kenshin, and was staring at him with an expression of pure terror.  
The masked fighter saw the look of fear on her face as well as the look on Kenshin's, though his was for a different reason.  
"Don't kill her," she thought, "please, Kenshin, don't kill her.she hasn't seen you kill. Just keep walking, please just keep walking."  
She gasped. The second that Kenshin had stopped walking, the shadow had moved and was sprinting towards the redhead and the little girl. His sword was raised, prepared to strike.  
"Kenshin!" She shrieked, watching in horror as the assassin's sword came down on the dumbstruck redhead. Their eyes met for a split second, before she was moving. She swooped down upon the scene, but was hit with a sticky substance and a sharp pain in her chest area before she could do any good. She looked down at her hands, at the red sticky mess in her hands. It became darker and darker; becoming almost black before realization hit her.  
"Blood," she whispered slowly, slipping into unconsciousness. "Blood." End Chapter 2:  
Kiena woke with a start, drenched in cold sweat. Her violet eyes were opened wide in shock, her breathing fast and heavy, as though she had just run a marathon. She sighed, as soon as she was sure that she was in her room and not in the street that she had just dreamed about. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands.  
"Just a dream.just a dream.that's all it was.a dream," she thought.  
"But it was so realistic. I felt everything the girl in the mask felt.and the man named Kenshin.she helped him.but, what was going on.and what about the little girl? There was definitely a little girl." She opened her eyes. "Kenshin.he looked just like Shinta. They were about the same age too. Hmmm.It must be a coincidence. I should go back to sleep. After all, It was just a dream. No use losing sleep over it." She looked over at the sleeping bundle on the bed next to hers. She could barely see a tuft of his fiery red hair, and she knew in there somewhere there were some purple eyes. She absentmindedly stroked her red hair. They were twins, and had a knack for finishing each other's sentences. They knew exactly what the other would do or say at any moment, which scared their friends, and they were identical in looks. They loved to play tricks on people and always enjoyed the confusion it caused. They were two little troublemakers, but their friends liked them anyway.  
Kiena watched Shinta sleep for a while, before lying down to sleep herself. "After all, there was no use getting worked up about dreams." Which was her last thought as she slipped into a state of sleep. A figure crouching outside their window smiled, as he watched the red-haired girl think about her dream. "It has begun," he whispered, "But will they recognize it for what it truly is, their destiny?" ( ( ( ( ( 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin Charecters.  
  
Chapter 2:  
Kiena woke with a start, drenched in cold sweat. Her violet eyes were opened wide in shock, her breathing fast and heavy, as though she had just run a marathon. She sighed, as soon as she was sure that she was in her room and not in the street that she had just dreamed about. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands.  
"Just a dream.just a dream.that's all it was.a dream," she thought.  
"But it was so realistic. I felt everything the girl in the mask felt.and the man named Kenshin.she helped him.but, what was going on.and what about the little girl? There was definitely a little girl." She opened her eyes. "Kenshin.he looked just like Shinta. They were about the same age too. Hmmm.It must be a coincidence. I should go back to sleep. After all, It was just a dream. No use losing sleep over it." She looked over at the sleeping bundle on the bed next to hers. She could barely see a tuft of his fiery red hair, and she knew in there somewhere there were some purple eyes. She absentmindedly stroked her red hair. They were twins, and had a knack for finishing each other's sentences. They knew exactly what the other would do or say at any moment, which scared their friends, and they were identical in looks. They loved to play tricks on people and always enjoyed the confusion it caused. They were two little troublemakers, but their friends liked them anyway.  
Kiena watched Shinta sleep for a while, before lying down to sleep herself. "After all, there was no use getting worked up about dreams." Which was her last thought as she slipped into a state of sleep. A figure crouching outside their window smiled, as he watched the red-haired girl think about her dream. "It has begun," he whispered, "But will they recognize it for what it truly is, their destiny?" *********************************************************************  
Shinta was the first to wake up the next morning. This was a shocker for two major reasons. (1) he never woke up earlier than 6:30 on schooldays, (It was 5:15) and (2) he never, ever woke up earlier than Kiena, and she was still snoozing peacefully. He was very shocked that he had actually woken up earlier than her, which was reason enough for his shocked impression to turn into one of delight. He walked over to their closet, and pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans and a baggy grey t-shirt. He had to search around for a bit to find his grey sweatshirt, however, but he finally found it and wrapped it loosly around his waist. He pulled his long red hair up into a high ponytail, and wandered downstairs.  
He was very bored, for there was no one to play with since Kiena wasn't up, so he decided to play a prank on his twin. He gathered up some supplies, and catiously walked back up the stairs. "It's a daring, and far- fetched plan, but it just might work with a little help," he thought to himself. "Help. Hmmm." *********************************************************************  
Kiena woke up around 6:00. She sat up and stifled a huge yawn, she  
glanced at her clock. "6:00! That's late! I have to get going!" She  
thought.  
"Shinta, come on! It's time to get up!" She said, pulling herself out of bed and walking over to the closet. "Shinta! Are you even listening to me!?! Shinta!" "Ugh, whatever. Shinta, why won't you get up?" She mumbled, pulling on a grey t-shirt and blue jeans just like her brother, and walking over to her brother's bed. "Shinta..OH MY GOSH! He's gone!" She shriked, staring at the empty bed. "Gone." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin Charecters, or Keira or Kiriko. Those two belong to my friends.  
  
Chapter 3:  
Kiena stared in horror at the empty bed. "He can't be gone, he can't be." She pulled back the covers more and found a note: If you want to see your red-haired, bratty brother again, then you must bring five poisonous snakes to the big oak tree by the edge of the closest park by 10:00 tonight. If you don't. you know what will happen.  
"Five poisonous snakes? I can't bring five of them. One might be possible, but five?" she thought in despiration. "How am I to get five snakes to the park tonight? Maybe Kiera or Keriko will help me."  
Kiriko Nakamura and Kiera Nakamura are cousins as well as her best friends. They love to hang out together, and she knew that they would help her.  
She raced down the stairs and grabbed the phone off the hook. She called both of her friends, explained the situation, and told them where to meet her. She then raced out the door to the meeting spot and waited for her two friends to show up. They came five minutes later, and all of them discussed how to get the poisonous snakes. Their parents were all sleeping, so they would not be of any help. they needed a plan.  
Kiena was thinking about Shinta while the other two told her their ideas. Tears came unexpectedly to her eyes, it was an almost impossible task. Kiera and Kiriko could see how upset hteir friend was, and decided without speaking the right thing to do.  
"Kiena," Kiriko said. "He wasn't kidnapped. He wanted this to be a prank, but it's not funny. We can both see that."  
"He wasn't? And you two knew about it?"  
"We did," said Kiera."But we didn't expect you to cry."  
"That's alright. Guys, I've just thought of a plan. Let's make a fourteen yearold twin cry." She said maliciously. They all hudled up, and Kiena told them her plan.  
"Shinta! Shinta!" Kiera dashed out of a clearing. "Shinta! Come quick!"  
"What?" Came a groggy reply.  
"Shinta! You should be ashamed of your silly little prank!"  
"Why? I thought it was pretty funny. I got it all on tape."  
"Well, you'd better come quick. Unless you'd rather let your sister die."  
"WHAT!?! What do you mean die?" "She got bitten, trying to grab a poisonous snake. What did you pick snakes for? You know snakes are her worst fear, and poisonous ones at that!" Kiera yelled at him. "But."  
"Come on! We have to save her!" Kiera sprinted back to the clearing, Shinta hot on her heels.  
When they reached the clearing, Kiriko was on her knees, shaking an unconcious Kiena.  
"Kiena!" Shinta shouted. "come on, wake up." He shook her slightly. "Please, Kiena. You have to wake up! Please." Tears came to Shinta's eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! You weren't supposed to get bitten! Kiera and Kiriko were supposed to get some nonpoisonous ones at the pet store. It wasn't supposed to get out of hand. Please Kiena, please wake up." Shinta stared at her through teary eyes.  
"Oh, Shutup already."  
"Oro!?!"  
Smack! Kiena sat up and smacked him on his cheek, leaving a bruise and a red mark. "You idiot! That was the most terrible prank I have ever had the misfortune to be part of, and the victim at that! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Poisonous snakes! What were you thinking! You know I hate snakes, and poisonous ones are dangerous! Dangerous, Shinta!" It went on like that for a while longer, until Shinta and Kiena were both red in the face, and Kiena had run out of breath and was losing her voice from screaming so much.  
"Hey, you played one on me too! And it was pretty dirty! Pretending to get bitten by a snake, you really could have been, you should have told mom and dad! But no, you wanted to be the hero, didn't you? You wanted to save me, and I ask you , what in the world were you."  
"Wanted to be a hero!?! The note was ment for me you idiot! It said your brother! Not your son or just Shinta! So, I ask you, what was the point of that!?! We're probably late for school, and we even made Kiera and Kiriko late!"  
"Why aren't you yelling at them?! They were part of this too!"  
"They told me the truth, you numbskull! They also helped me come up with this plan, moron!"  
"oh."  
"yeah, Oh. Is that all you can say!?!"  
"No. I'm sorry, ok. I just thought it would be funny, to see you worked up about something. Could you forgive me?"  
"I can and I do, but pease don't do it again." Kiena said, gaving her brother a hug. "Come on, it's time to go to school."  
They got up and walked down the steet as a group.  
"Hmmm.well, that's interesting," came a voice, "very interesting." 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin charecters, nor do I own  
Kiriko and Kiera. The last two are owned by two of my best friends.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The masked fighter awoke to a sharp, stinging pain in her side. Her vision was foggy and she was having trouble breathing. Her breaths came out in short quick puffs and were very noisy. "Wha... what happened?" She asked in a weak voice that didn't sound at all like her usual peppy one. "Where is... KENSHIN and the little girl! Where are they where...?" She struggled to sit up. "Please. Hello? Is anyone listening? Where are they?"  
"We're fine. Don't worry, and you shouldn't sit up, it's bad for you," came a voice she recognized instantly. "You have a deep wound in your stomach, and if you move, the bandages placed by Kirinah, will not do much."  
"Kirinah? Kenshin, I don't understand. Who's Kirinah? And what happened? All I remember is the assassin and you and the little girl and swords and blood and a lot of pain and..."  
"Shhhhh. Kirinah is the little girl you saved. And as for what happened... you basically saved my life and hers with the commotion you caused." Was it her imagination or was he looking at her as though he was concerned? He hasn't looked concerned since he was trying to convince Master Hiko to let him enter this war.  
"He was going to kill us, the assassin, I mean. He was prepared for a strike, when you jumped in the middle of it. Instead of killing us, he turned his blade on you. As thanks, Kirinah bandaged you up. I thought you would appreciate that more than if I did it." He blushed slightly. "So, she did and then ran off, and we don't know to where, she didn't tell us. So, umm... I'm going to let you rest now." His blush deepened and he left the room.  
Did he just blush? She thought, thinking of the color that his cheeks had turned as he talked to her. Well, that means that he still doesn't know who I am which is a good thing. She felt her face and felt the mask's cloth surface. He didn't take it off, and nor did she. They could have... but they didn't. She silently thanked them for respecting her wish for her real name not to be known, and by the time Kenshin had returned with her dinner, she was fast asleep. *********************************************************  
"Kiena. Kiena. Kiena. Kiena. Kiena."  
"Huh!" Kiena woke with a start to see a red-faced teacher calling her name.  
"Ah, Kiena, I see you've decided to join us. Now back to where we were...." The teacher droned on and on and on and on, for the rest of class. When the bell finally rang, she clumsily got up and made her way to her locker at school.  
Shinta followed her, and cautiously approached her locker. She doesn't look okay, he thought. Maybe she had another dream. That would explain why she keeps rubbing her side. Her dreams, she says are extremely realistic. It's almost as if she was there, and connected to the people of her dreams. That, of coarse is nonsense, but still. He gathered up his courage, and wrapped up his inner battle before starting. "Are you okay, Kiena?" He asked, concerned.  
"Huh?" She whipped her head to the side to look at him. "Oh, Shinta, yeah, I'm fine. Listen, i had another dream last night and today. The first one had to do with someone getting hurt, saving two other people, and the second one had to do with the treatment of the hurt person. The first dream kept me up last night. I pretended to go to sleep, but I was still awake, and Shinta..." She paused, "I think some one is following us." 


End file.
